


Another World

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [12]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Cupid ponders returning to Monster High.
Relationships: C.A. Cupid/Blondie Lockes
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139648
Kudos: 9





	Another World

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Femslash Feb 2020... back in the days before life changed forever with Covid-19. I'm uploading these a year late, OOPS! Stay tuned for all 29!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 12 - Another World

Cupid was certain that she couldn’t stay in the world of Ever After forever. But grim, how she wanted to, especially when she was laying here with Blondie’s head on her lap, gently stroking her sweet blonde hair.

There had always been something that felt illegitimate about her life in Ever After, as if she was living a lie. She wasn’t really the daughter of a fairy tale character, not technically, though everyone was so sweet to pretend otherwise. She hadn’t exactly fit in at Monster High either, being so pink, but she was progressively having more trouble fending off the questions of her peers about where her parents were and who they were. Not to mention Headmaster Grimm, who had alway eyed her suspiciously. She just couldn’t stay here living a lie, even though she’d found Blondie here, which was something she would never want to give up. She knew that if she ever really told Blondie her predicament that she would say to stay, but it still just felt so disloyal.

She’d paused a bit in her brushing, and Blondie perked up at this, looking up at Cupid with her beautiful blue eyes. “What are you thinking about?”

Maybe now was the right time to tell Blondie. She didn’t like keeping a secret from someone so special to her. But she didn’t want to be forced into making a decision that wasn’t right in her heart.

“Oh, nothing,” Cupid said, smiling gently and resuming her strokes, making Blondie settle back down on her lap. “Nothing much at all.”


End file.
